


Explanations

by Hotspur



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Junia finds Brutus and Cassius, M/M, Sequel to "The Weird Thing", the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the morning described in "The Weird Thing," someone else becomes aware of (at least part of) what transpired the night before. And it's Brutus's sister- Cassius's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/gifts).



> If you haven't read "The Weird Thing," go do it. It's fun. This is what happens after Porcia leaves the room.

Porcia was smart enough to get out fast so she missed Junia. Brutus, however, had not been so lucky, instead getting ensnared by his lover. Cassius pinned him on the bed and kissed him, long and deep. 

"Mrff- Cassius! We gotta get up!" Brutus cried as Cassius kissed his neck. 

"Why?" Cassius asked. "We don't have a senate meeting today."

Brutus wasn't thinking about work. "If someone catches us it's gonna be another rumor going through the city and this one will be true." He'd never live it down if it was made public he was in a polyamorous relationship with his wife and sister's husband. The rumors of a love triangle with Cassius and him at the vertex were and enough. Never mind that all three were involved. 

"Worried your wife will catch us?" Cassius teased. 

"That doesn't make any sense," Brutus said. "Let me up, I gotta get to work." 

That's when the door opened. 

"Marcus? You weren't up and I wondered if you were okay. I just came over and-" Brutus's sister Junia was standing in the door, staring at them with the look of a cow staring at an oncoming chariot team. 

Brutus was suddenly aware that while he was dressed, Cassius, on top of him, was naked. Very naked. Cassius looked up at his wife, who had an unreadable expression on her face. 

"Oh, uh, good morning, Junia," Cassius said, sliding off of Brutus and hiding his privates with his hands. 

"Explain." 

"Well... It's a funny thing, really. It involved copious amounts of wine and an argument over the correct interpretation of Plato..." Cassius began.

Brutus couldn't speak. He just stared at his sister. Oddly enough, she didn't look mad. 

"Also, did I mention the peacock? The damn thing got loose and..."

Brutus was not sure what life choice had brought him to be sitting in bed next to his naked brother in law that he'd shagged the previous night, listening to his ridiculous explanations, all the while being scrutinized by his own sister. 

Suddenly Brutus couldn't take it any more. 

"It is exactly what it looks like! I shagged your husband! And he shagged me! He's great, by the way. Also, I don't regret it!" He jumped off the bed, and with that blaze of glory, ran out of the cubiculum.

Junia looked at her husband. She sighed and turned around and walked out. Cassius was more suited to Brutus anyway. 

"You can have him," she yelled down the hall at Brutus's still running back. She smirked. Every family needed their scandals. This one was more interesting than her life before Cassius because now she could sit back and watch the awkwardness and stumbling begin.

Plus, she now could blackmail her brother. They both won.


End file.
